


Untitled Kink Meme Prompt Fill

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wonders about his life sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kink Meme Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in '09 for the hockey RPF kink meme on LJ.

Jared's not sure how he got dragged into this, but at this point, he's starting to think that the precome leaking out of his dick as his hand passes over it with each stroke, is really his brain, and it's leaking out more and more by the second. Kris and Ryan are in front of him -- he'd be hard pressed to tell you which one was which right now, and normally he can tell them apart in a second while everyone else has trouble -- mouths on each other's, and fingers curled around the other's dick, little gasps and moans escaping them both, while Jared looks on in slack-jawed arousal. Ryan -- or is it Kris; he thinks it's Ryan -- is on top, Kris under him in total submission, his hips rocking into Ryan's hand. 

When the older twin -- Jared had never found out by how much but he didn't really think it mattered -- reaches for the bottle of lube that had been dropped to the bed, opening it with a crack and spilling some of it onto the fingers of his other hand, the other hand taking it place once again on Kris' cock, Jared can't stop his own moan of anticipation, slowing his hand on his own cock. And when Ryan's hand drops back, Jared's moving closer, wanting a better view, and when he slides a finger into Kris, Jared's almost sure his moan matches Kris' in relief. 

He watches as Ryan presses a second finger alongside the first, scissoring them to stretch his brother, Kris' moans and sighs washing over both of them, and he's moving again, moving to cover Kris' mouth with his own, his tongue parting the younger male's lips and delving into his mouth, tasting and exploring. He can feel when the third finger gets added because Kris jerks, his moan liquefying into Jared's mouth along with a needy whine that gets caught in his throat. Jared's hands have abandoned his cock in favor of reaching out to drag a hand across Kris' chest, fingers teasing at a nipple as his other hand reaches up, doing the same to Ryan, which gets him a moan from both twins. 

Kris whines as Ryan pulls his fingers back, and Jared looks up just in time to see Ryan sheathing himself in a condom, and then slicking himself with lube, and he's not sure where to look; Ryan doing that, or the look on Kris' face that expresses without a word the level of his want and need. 

Seconds later, Kris gets what he wants as Ryan shifts closer, his cock teasing slowly over his entrance before achingly slowly sliding into him, and if Jared could explain how short his breath gets, it'd be illustrated with the curve of Kris' back as he arches, and the scrabbling of his fingers on Jared's arm as he moans. 

After that, everything's shrouded in a thin haze; Jared can't quite keep up with what happens, but he's almost certain there was a growl of, "Come on Kris, don't leave him hanging..." from Ryan as he sets up a steady rhythm of thrusting into Kris' body, and it's around that time that Jared feels wet, sucking heat around his cock and he looks down to find Kris' mouth wrapped around him, eyes darkened almost to black in lust and need and Jared can't stop the moan that slips free, his fingers anchoring themselves in Kris' messy hair. And then he's being pulled for a kiss by Ryan, and the moan gets voiced again as they explore each other's mouths, Jared's hips jerking as Kris moans around him. 

He's not sure which twin comes first, but he follows soon after, just watching the two of them, and every drop is licked up almost reverently by Kris. Finally they all collapse down together, Kris quickly drifting off to sleep in exhaustion, Ryan following soon after, leaving Jared to lay and contemplate what on earth just happened, and most importantly -- will it happen again?


End file.
